the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
György Forintos
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forintos_Gy%C3%B6rgy_(szociol%C3%B3gus) György Forintos (Budapest. February 6, 1935-Budapest, January 18 2005) Sociologist, Hungarian freedom fighters of the 1956 revolution. Member of the Revolutionary Committee of the Faculty of Law, Head of MEFESZ. The Zala county noble HUF home Forintos family scion. He was born in Budapest, his father, dr. György Forintos (1902-1958) was a lawyer, department head of the Ministry of Justice and his mother, Margit Klementina Erzsébet Farkas, (1905-1990). Father's grandparents were Dr. Geza Forintos (1868-1954), jurist, ministerial counselor and Paulina Starmeg (1863-1951) . Mother's grandparents Dr. István Farkas (1875 -192 ), lawyer, principal servant of the district of Sümeg and Erzsébet Julianna Persay ( 1885 - 1913 ). His family lived in the Böszörményi út 8, condominium located in IV. upstairs in their very spacious 4-room apartment with their parents. He graduated from the high school studies at the Szent Imre Grammar School and after school nationalization of the Petofi Sandor High School in 1953. Soon he joined the Faculty of Arts of ELTE and, without renaming on the French curriculum, he moved to the legal profession, where he joined the scholarly field of study and completed a half year in Spanish. After the outbreak of the Revolution, 1956. On October 23, he attended the demonstration, present at the siege of the Radio . On the 24th of November, fighting against the Soviets was wounded at the Kilian barracks. On 8 November, he was hospitalized at the Street Clinic of Mária Street. In his absence, he was elected to the Revolutionary Committee of the Faculty of Law and later to the Board of the Hungarian University and College of Students. In November, at the request of the youth organization of the Csepel Iron and Metal Works, he went to the factory several times, and he also dealt with the organization of leaflets in Russia and the organization of food supply. At MEFESZ's national meeting at the end of December, he represented the legal group, but after the revolution broke up, he was soon caught up in the police station in 1957 . On March 15, disciplinary proceedings were initiated against him and he was expelled from the university. He was arrested in June and was sentenced to four years in prison for a lengthy trial in February 1958, which was reduced to three years by the Supreme Court on October 13, 1958. Until then, his father, dr. György Forintos was a lawyer, he was bidding, meanwhile he died of his illness before he saw his son freely. Finally, he was released on April 4th 1959 . Since he was unable to pursue his studies, he had been able to work as an assistant worker in the Electric Motors and Workshops and from 1962 he was a night watchman on a farmyard. He learned Polish and worked in the Press Review of the National Translation Bureau. He graduated from the law school and in 1975 graduated as a sociologist. From 1977 he worked as an associate of the Pedagogical Center for Higher Education. He signed a declaration of solidarity with the imprisoned members of the Charter '77 of the Czechoslovak Civic Movement. From 1981 to 1988he worked in the Institute for Educational Research. He took part in the establishment of the TDDSZ, and later became a founding member of the Historical Justice Committee in 1988. Later, after the change of regime, between 1990 and 1996 he was a senior research fellow of the National Institute of Public Education and a member of the Supervisory Board of the 1956 Institute Public Foundation. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies